Fallen Angels
by stefani teee
Summary: An AU fic about Heero and Relena being, as you can read from the title, fallen angels. R
1. Torn Apart

Fallen Angels  
By: Stefani Tang  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
This is kind of an alternate universe fan fiction about Heero and Relena. They are all fallen angels that are from the Sky Kingdom who were banished to Earth for defying the laws. Their forbidden love still lives on and they unconsciously search for one another on Earth, neither knowing the others identity, their memories erased, only the need for the other. They forget everything about their lives and also of their wings. Being taken pity on by a powerful fairy, she proclaims that when they find each other and know their soul bond, they will regain their wings and their memories. They will be able to return to the Sky Kingdom once again and their love will be pure.   
The angels of the Sky Kingdom have no connection to divinity though they have wings. The Arch Angels are born into the ranks if their wings are black and are disallowed to have any affection towards anyone. They are the warriors of the Sky Kingdom. The ones with pure white wings are the Angels of Peace. These two different classifications of angels are forbidden to converse with the other because of the difference in their purposes. These couples defy this law and fall in love with each other. In the end, this shows that there really isn't a difference as long as there is love.  
Prologue: The Parting of the Souls  
  
"Heero!" cried a voice from behind him. He turned to see Relena flying towards him on her beautiful, shining white wings. She landed in front of him and they met with a tender hug and kiss. "Oh Relena… I can't believe this isn't destined to be. This is just too… right. Too perfect." She murmured her agreement and they pulled apart to stare into each other eyes. Her honey-blond hair blew gently in the wind and her cornflower blue eyes met his own Prussian blue ones which were hidden under his unruly mahogany brown hair. They sat down together on one of the pearly white clouds of serenity to peer down at the Earth below the Sky Kingdom, a forbidden place for all angels of the sky kingdom to go.   
"Oh Heero… if only you weren't born an Arch Angel… then we could have shared this without worrying about being caught." Heero looked at his own ebony black wings. "It doesn't matter Relena. I love you. I always will. I can't deny it even though I have been born into the ranks of the Arch Angels and forbidden to love or show affection to any being." Relena smiled and laid her head on Heero's shoulder lightly. "I'm glad. There's been arguing about such things yet the leader of the Peace Angels is still adamant that we are never to converse with the other classification."  
Heero slid his arm around Relena's waist. "I would do anything to be able to be with you Relena… never doubt that." he lifted her chin and covered her lips with his own. When they broke apart, Relena sighed happily. "I wish this would never end Heero. I wish we could stay like this forever and that time would stand still just for the two of us." Heero laughed. "And of course, then the Head Arch Angel would wonder and look through the Great Clock of Time to see what's wrong." Relena pouted slightly. "Oh well. We can still dream while we're together."   
They looked down again at the world below. "I wonder what happens down there. How would they get around as quickly without wings?" wondered Relena. "They walk. Or they have machines that move and they ride in them." Relena blinked. "Well, I suppose that would help… still, I feel pity towards those who don't have to beauty that we are surrounded by." Heero nodded. "But don't forget, they are free to love who they wish… unlike us who are forbidden." Relena sighed dreamily. "They must lead wonderful lives to love whomever they wish without the threat of banishment." Heero tilted her head up so that she could look full into his face. "Not as wonderful as mine. I love the most beautiful, the most wonderful angel of all the Sky Kingdom." Relena smiled. "And I have the most handsome, and the strongest of all the Arch Angels."   
There was the sound of a loud clear bell that shattered the surrounding serenity. "I must leave." Said Relena reluctantly. "The Peace Angel leader is calling." Spreading her wings, she beat them several times before soaring off. Heero watched her fly off into the distance before turning away and smiling softly. "We'll see each other again Relena." He said softly before unfurling his own wings and flying off into the opposite distance. When he got to the Arch Angel Palace, he saw one of his fellow warriors. "Wufei!" he called over. The black-haired, black-eyed Arch Angel looked up. When he saw him, Wufei's face broke into a small smile. "Heero!" Seeing his friend's happy expression he frowned slightly. "You've been seeing Relena again haven't you?" he asked solemnly. With Heero's slight nod, he sighed. "Me and the others are worried about you… we would never betray you… but if you are found out…"  
Heero smiled himself thinking of his honey-blond angel of peace. Wufei looked at the dreamy expression on Heero's face and laughed softly. "So this is how love is like. Able to snare even one of the toughest Arch Angels in its widespread nets." Heero snapped out of it quickly. "Hmm?" Wufei shook his head. Heero smiled slightly in response.  
They continued towards the sleeping quarters and met up with Quatre, Trowa, and Duo and they walked together in companionable silence since the blazing sun had longs since set and the night had arrived. They all went their separate ways and all of them were soon asleep, Heero dreaming of his love in the other part of the Sky Kingdom.  
In the Peace Angel quarters, there was a similar discussion going on in hushed tones among Relena and her friends, Hilde, Dorothy, Sally, and Catherine. "I wouldn't do anything to harm Heero." Said Relena softly thinking of her love's beautiful blue eyes. Catherine smiled at Relena. "I didn't expect that you would want anything wrong to happen to him. None of us would ever betray you. I can believe that above all else." The other girls nodded solemnly. Relena stepped forward. "We still keep this a secret. Maybe one day, Arch Angels and Peace Angels will come together… but for now, we don't have enough power to pay the horrible price."   
The girls nodded solemnly as the last of the candles flickered before dying and the Peace Angels left to go back to their own private rooms. The Sky Kingdom was nothing like the Earth they had learned about. The Angels had beautiful rooms with no ceiling so that they could simply look up at the night sky above them while falling asleep. The meetings between the guilty angels continued on for a while until finally… disaster struck. It was the work of four different angels who each loved one of the guilty angels. One of the Arch Angels, Ririka, a red haired woman with green eyes loved Heero, A young Peace Angel named Ikiru who had dark black, almost blue hair and his eyes were a blue darker than Heero's had fallen in love with Relena. The other two, one male and the other female. The female Peace Angel, who was named Zoii, had light blue hair and pale green eyes. The male had light violet hair and blue eyes; his name was Kuwano, an Arch Angel. Zoii secretly was in love with Ikiru and Kuwano was in love with Ririka. These two angels would do anything to get the attention of Ririka and Ikiru.  
It was Ririka and Ikiru who had followed their separate Angel and come to find out that they loved another. With the rage of revenge burning deep in their hearts as they saw the couple secretly meet and show their affection to each other, the spying Angels decided to make them all pay. With the simultaneous beat of their wings as each left the field where they had discovered the truth, the sky darkened as if in apprehension of what would happen. They were all discovered and were brought before all the Angels of the Sky Kingdom to be brought to scorn in front of the leaders of both the Peace Angels and the Arch Angels.   
Relena felt herself be ripped away from Heero's strong arms and she gasped loudly as she recognized the face of the Leaders of both the Peace and Arch Angels. Torn away from each other, they were dragged in total disgrace through the clouds that provided little comfort to their shame. Brought to the High Court, they were shoved into the center of the large 'room' since it wasn't exactly a room but one where the accused were magically disallowed to fly. "You have disobeyed the laws of this very kingdom in your foolish attempts at seeing each other. Your punishment still stands. You will be banished from the Sky Kingdom and never to see the other again."   
Relena felt her heart skip a beat. "No!" she cried as she was dragged away from the High Court and all her pleading did nothing to soften the stern looks that were aimed directly at her. "Heero!" she cried, tears falling from her face and disappearing in the clouds below her. "Heero!" she cried again as the doors slammed behind the guards and the other Peace Angels. "Relena! No, Relena!" yelled Heero, pounding the misty floor that he was kneeling on, taking out his frustration and bitter heartbreak on the clouds beneath him. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears at the sight of the doors slamming shut as if to shut away the young woman that he loved. "No!" he yelled as he attempted to break free of the restraining hands that held him. "Relena!" One of the more kind Great Faiirees admired their strength and will to go to the one that they loved above all else. "Stop." She commanded standing up and surprising even the Leaders of the Angels. "They have disobeyed the law… but it was in the name of love. Though they have attempted to deceive us, we can still be kind towards them as the people of the Sky Kingdom are rendered to being."  
Seeing the glimmer of hope in the Angel's eyes below her, she continued her voice strong. "The punishment for banishment still stands… but we can give them a chance. When we send them to Earth because of their forbidden love, why can't we let them return because of it? Let us make this a test. They will be wiped of all memories of the Sky Kingdom and if they can find each other and re-discover their soul-bond, we can do nothing but accept that it would prove love shall conquer all." The Leaders looked sharply at the Faiiree but they nodded their heads in acceptance. "Bring the Peace Angels back in."   
The guilty Peace Angels with the white wings were flung back in through the doors and landed roughly on the misty floor. The Arch Angel rushed over to hold his beloved. Relena could feel the tears slide down her face as she hugged Heero tightly. "Relena…" he breathed into her hair. "We might have a chance after all. We'll have to go through a test, but I love you Relena… don't ever doubt that of me, no matter what happens." He whispered into her ear and her tears slowed slightly.   
Ririka was the first to complain. "It's not fair! They have gone against the law that you have given us! You would be proclaiming that with these violations, these guilty ones are to be simply allowed back into the Sky Kingdom if they complete a simple test?" The Great Faiiree shot her a stern look. "Very well. Then we shall make this harder. Are you willing to make this task more difficult?" Ririki nodded and several others, (AN: Three others to be exact, guess who they are.) stood up and volunteered as well.   
It was then that the Leaders stepped down and each went to their particular category of Angel. Placing their hands on the wings, there was a sudden glowing that erupted from their hands. The two angels screamed with pain, a horrible scream filled with the horror of being separated from a part of themselves. The wings disappeared into nothing but feathers floating in the air and the ten angels lay on the misty floor gasping for air, their eyes glazed with pain. Relena looked up as one of her last floating feathers blew in the same direction of one of Heero's black ones. They fluttered downwards in a spinning cycle in circles around each other before falling to the floor around them scattered along with the other feathers that littered the ground.   
She looked at them all and saw that they were without wings, much like the other humans from Earth. "Heero…" she whispered as she overcame the pain. "Heero, now we are no longer different because of the colors of our wings…" she said as she touched his shoulder-blades where the majestic wings had once been. Heero held her in his arms one last time before they were torn apart crying for each other and were thrown down through the openings in the clouds that had been magically made. They plummeted to Earth calling each the other's name. In their hands, they both grasped a single feather from their soul-mates wings. They would be given their wings back when they returned the feathers to their rightful owners as a sign of recognizing the soul-bond between them.  
The Great Faiiree eyed the four other angels that had come together to watch the fallen angels plummet to Earth and she saw a mixture of glee and determination. She shivered in spite of herself. Those eyes were not the eyes of the beautiful Sky Kingdom Angels… they were the eyes of… the demons of the darkest pit of Tartarus. "Dear Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Apollo, God of the Sun… watch over these fallen angels. They belong together." She whispered and the air rustled as the very spirits of the sleeping Gods were awakened unbeknownst to any of the Angels.  



	2. Unknown Even To Themselves

Chapter One: Unknown Even to Themselves  
Six flaming comets flew directly towards the planet Earth, each landing in a separate part of the world. All close together, all reaching the planet safely…  
  
The young girl's eyes fluttered and as she opened them, her vision came slowly into focus. "Augh… where am I?" she asked groggily trying to sit up before taking in her surroundings. There were multiple intravenous needles in her arm and she looked at them in horror. "What happened to me?" she gasped as a young woman in a white nurse's uniform came in holding a chart. "You're awake! Wonderful! You're in the Earth Sphere Alliance hospital (AN: Don't tell me if this exists or not. I make up stuff and I use other stuff.) and we found you in some sort of crater in the ground. What is your name? Do you remember?" The girl looked up at the nurse, her blue eyes peaceful, though her hair was a wild tangle of honey-gold hair. "Relena. My name is Relena." The nurse wrote her name down and left the room. As she sat there, she felt her hand grasp something and looking down and loosening her grip, she saw a pure black feather. "How beautiful!" she breathed as the feather fluttered slightly from her breath. It means the world to me…a world I can't remember… but I will. One day I will. She stroked the feather once more, smiling softly down at it.  
In the exact same hospital, another young man awoke from a deep sleep. Another nurse came in to see him, a pretty woman with red hair and green eyes that some how looked vaguely familiar. "Hello, I'm happy you're awake. You were found in a crater-like formation near here and we brought you in. What's your name?" The young man's eyes stared into hers for a moment before saying, "Heero." The nurse nodded. "Heero. Nice name." She completed the procedures and walked out of the room. Heero looked down at himself and saw that he hand was clenched in a fist around something. Loosening his death grip, he saw a shining white feather that was miraculously uncrushed. For some reason, that one feather comforted him and he stroked the feather gently with his fingertips. This feather means something… something from long ago. And someday, I'll find out what it means.  
It was a few days afterward that Heero and Relena finally met. They had both left the hospital and were found to own go to a boarding school and they found that they had left a life they did not remember. Looking in their pockets, their were wallets with their names and pictures and their I.D. but they didn't remember a thing. (AN: If any of you ask, this has nothing to do with the gundams or anything. Heero is *much* sweeter. I've always hated how they make the characters something other than what they can be. Whether you get that explanation or not is your problem.)  
Relena stared at the door of her dorm room. Taking a deep breath, she slid the key into the keyhole and opened the door. The room was empty, but from first glance, there were definitely two people who were supposed to live there. There were two beds and two desks etc. She looked around the room for a moment. She had closed the door behind her and there was a slight noise as it opened again. In stepped a young man with unruly brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Huh? What are *you* doing here?" they Relena asked before saying, "I thought there weren't co-ed dorms." The young man shrugged. "I don't know. The other dorms were full. This was the only empty one."   
"Oh… I guess that makes sense… Do you mind if I take the bed by the window?" Heero gave her a small smile. "I don't really care." Before tossing his duffel bag and suitcase on his own bed. Relena sat down on the bed and began to stuff some of the clothes that she had bought since leaving the hospital into the drawers and small closet. "What's your name?" she asked politely to Heero, looking up from folding one of her shirts. "Heero. Yours?"   
"Relena." Nodding, she continued to put the clothes into the drawers. When she finished, she took out a small wooden box decorated with carved roses and placed it carefully on top of the drawers in the center.  
Heero's unpacking hadn't taken too long since he didn't have a lot of stuff, but he too took out a box, wooden as well, but with a design of some sort of chain around the top of it. He placed it on his own chest-of-drawers. When they were done, Heero immediately took out his laptop computer and sat down on the bed, and began to type quickly, never blinking as he stared at the computer screen. Relena felt uncomfortable in Heero's silence. "Um… I'm going to take a shower…" she said before disappearing into the bathroom with her towels and other essentials. She turned on the water and stepped in just as there was a knock on the door. Heero walked over to open the door and he saw four guys standing in the hallway in front of his door. "Hey… we heard you were here already so we came to say hello." Heero motioned them to come in. They walked into the dorm room with wide eyes. "You have a girl living here with you don't you?" asked one of them, he had a long brown braid and mischievous eyes. "I'm Duo. The black-haired guy is Wufei, the brown-haired guy with the long bangs is Trowa, and Blondie here is-"   
"Quatre Raberba Winner."  
"Quatre." Duo finished, before doing a double-take. "Okay, so *don't* let me finish." Heero nodded instantly memorizing their names. "Yeah, I have a girl living here. This was the only dorm left. She's in the shower right now. Her name's Relena." He could see something flicker in all of their eyes as they looked in the direction that his hand had mindlessly waved in. "Relena…?" murmured Quatre. Maybe this won't be as hard as we thought. Heero nodded. Trowa looked at the two boxes on the chest-of-drawers and his face took on a strange expression. He walked over to the one on Heero's drawer and ran his hand on the box. "This is it." He breathed softly to the others. Heero's expression was confused while the others were smiling sadly. "And that should be the other one." Quatre said motioning to the other box. Wufei rolled his eyes. "You guys!" he hissed, "You're freaking out Heero already before he hardly even knows you!" Heero shook the expression of confusion off his face and said. "Not really…"   
The door to the bathroom suddenly opened a crack. "Um… mind closing your eyes for a moment?" the guys all did so and turned their backs as Relena, clad only in a towel came into the room and grabbed her clothes that she had forgotten to bring. "Sorry 'bout that." she said as she closed the door behind her. The conversation continued as they proceeded into the small living room. (AN: This is kind of like a *very* small apartment.) While they were sitting down and talking, Relena entered the room. "Hi… I'm Heero's roommate." She said smiling at them. They introduced themselves quickly before they heard a ringing coming from all of the visitors' watches. "Um… we've got a few classes now. You don't go since you're both new, but if we miss them, we're dead!" yelped Duo jumping up. The others followed suit, apologizing for leaving in the middle of the conversation, they left the dorm.   
As soon as they did and went into one of the other dorm rooms where two of them roomed together, they opened the small portal to the Sky Kingdom. "You fools! This is to be a test for the two. How many clues are you going to give them?!" the face of the Leader of the Arch Angels was clear in the portal. "The Peace Angel Leader has sent four of his female Peace Angels. They are to do the same job as you to the girl." The portal flickered before disappearing. Duo stretched. "I miss having my wings to travel around with." He shrugged his shoulders still feeling unaccustomed to the missing weight of his wings.   
"I guess we'll have to help him… from the state he's in now, he's probably going to figure it out sooner or later. Besides, we gave him enough clues so we can simply have some fun around here. We're still his friends though he doesn't remember…" Trowa shook his head. "You can't simply expect that he'll know… his mind has been completely cleared of everything. The only thing the Great Faiiree granted was the ability to know that the feather was important. That's the only clue we gave them and the only one that we're allowed to give him. Any more clues and Arch Angel Leader will send us back to the Sky Kingdom. We won't be any help when we're there." Wufei nodded solemnly. "The other angels… they should be coming soon. I think we should meet with them first." Trowa nodded, his face suddenly hopeful. "Maybe Catherine will be there. It's hard to be separated from birth just because of the colors of our wings… I was separated from my sister and I barely got to see her."   
They all walked out into the forest where they themselves had flown into to hide from spying eyes. There was a sudden tinkling of bells as four girls descended gracefully in dives before pulling out of them as soon as they reached the treetops. "Trowa!" one of them cried running in to his arms. "I missed you little brother!" cried the angel, Catherine. "Me too. You're one of the ones to join to help the couple aren't you?" Catherine nodded. "This is Sally, Dorothy, and Hilde. We're all here to 'befriend' Relena. Again." She said softly remembering the light-hearted angel that had been her friend. "There were other angels around here aren't there? Shouldn't they be around?" Catherine frowned. "They are the ones who are to make the test more difficult and I suspect the Leaders have given them free reign to do whatever they wish."  
Dorothy walked over. "I think we should be rid of our wings first." She said softly. Catherine nodded and bracing herself for the rush of pain, she willed her wings to disappear. There was a bright flash of light and pain-filled yells as their wings disappeared leaving them all looking like regular humans. "We should see Relena." Said Sally, brushing back her dark blond hair. The girls nodded and parted with the Arch Angels. "Wish us luck!" they called before walking over to the dorm building. The Arch Angels stared after the four disguised Peace Angels. "They're the friends to Relena, just like we're friends to Heero." Said Quatre softly.  
Relena answered the door to their knock. "Relena? That's your name isn't it?" at Relena's nod, they smiled. "We're from down the hallway and we just came to welcome you." Relena smiled. "Oh! Come in." she moved away from the door to let them in. Looking at the two wooden boxes, the girls didn't say anything about them, but their eyes continuously turned back to the small boxes. "We're hoping we can be friends Relena. We heard about your accident and the thing with amnesia. Are you alright now?" Relena nodded slightly. "It's hard to deal with when people you don't know keep walking up to you and calling your name when you don't know them or remember them." Hilde turned her head towards Relena. "Like who?"   
"Well… there's this weird girl hanging around our dorm room… and she keeps shooting me evil looks. Her names Ririka or something and she keeps telling me to stay away from Heero. How am I supposed to do that when he's my roommate?" Catherine snapped to attention. "Did you say… *Ririka*???" Relena nodded. "Stay away from her Relena… If you can, stay as far away from her as possible. She'll hang around this other guy named-" Relena nodded. "I know, I met them. His name's Ikiru, right? He watches me like a hawk. There are two others. One's named Kuwano, and the other's Zoii. The last two are pretty nice… when Ikiru and Ririka aren't around."  
Sally shook her head. "Whatever you do, we're warning you… not to threaten you, but warn you as we would a friend. Stay away from them, they will do anything to reach their goals. I've learned to stay far away from them." Relena nodded at the serious look on all of their faces. "What's wrong with them? Why does Ririka seem to hate me? Do you know?" Hilde shook her head. "No. She *does* seem to hate you, but we don't know why." She looked at her watch and did a double take. Duo's face was in her watch. His lips moved and she could read them. "Don't… tell… her… too… much." She interpreted. Giving a slight nod, she looked back over at Relena. "So do you like the place so far?" Relena nodded. "It's quite nice. At least so far I've seen."   
Catherine placed a hand on Relena's shoulder. "We should really be leaving now Relena… but would you like to come with us to the mall tomorrow? We'd love for you to come with us." Shrugging Relena smiled. "Sure."  
"Great. We'll meet you at the Angel Walk. It's down the street. You can't miss it, it's the most beautiful place filled with trees with white blossoms. Oh yeah… we'll be bringing along a few guys. If you want, you can ask someone too, maybe your roommate. It won't be a date, but you both need to settle in your dorm. It's not completely fixed up to what you want is it?" Relena shook her head. "I'll think about it." They all stood up and Relena led them to the door. "And follow our advice about Ikiru and Ririka. You might be confused, but we're not. We know them." Relena closed the door behind them and she leaned back on it wondering what she had done to make Ririka seem to hate her. Shrugging, she went back to the bedroom where she found Heero sitting on his bed working on his laptop. Sitting down on her own, she stared out the window at the sky on the other side of the glass. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if you could fly up into the sky and feel the freedom of the air beneath you?" she asked him dreamily.   
Heero looked up from his laptop. "I wouldn't know. It might have been wonderful if you had someone with you… flying alone in a blue expanse with no one near you doesn't sound very fun." Relena looked away from the window and pulled out a book from her bag. Sitting so that her back rested on the headboard, she opened it and began to read. The book was of Greek Mythology and she soon was lost in the world of the gods and goddesses of old. Soon, her eyelids grew heavy and the book fell from her hands as she fell asleep. Heero looked up at the sound of the book falling to the carpeted floor before getting up from his own bed and laying her gently on the bed, covering her with the blankets. She stirred but didn't wake.  
Heero felt something inside him stir at the touch of her skin and he pulled back. Still looking at her silent form, he turned back to look at the clock. "1:00? It's already 1:00? I've *really* been lost in that search thing." He quickly shut off the computer and changed quickly into the sweats that he wore to bed before turning out the light and fell into his bed. He fell asleep quickly and there was a silence in the dark room. But next to the two beds, the two wooden boxes that held the precious feathers in them, began to glow with a warm yellow light…  
"Heero!" the young man turned to see a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes waving at him. "Um… hi." The girl came up to him. "Heero, it's *so* nice to see you again! I was *so* worried when you went into the hospital. You *must* have been *so* brave and *so* strong to get through that!" Heero winced internally at the girl's raucous squealing. "Uh, sure. What's your name?" The girl stopped. "Oh, I'm *so* sorry! You had something with that *awful* amnesia thing right?! I'm Ririka!" Heero nodded. "Uh, well, I've got to go now… my roommate's needs me for something... and I need to go and talk to her about… that something." He made excuse before walking rapidly towards Relena who was close enough to hear the girl's eye-rolling squealing and smiled when Heero gave her a look obviously *pleading* for help.   
When he reached her, she didn't object when he took her hand and led her out of sight. Sneaking a peek over her shoulder, she almost burst out laughing at the horrible red blush that was staining Ririka's cheeks. When Heero stopped, he dropped Relena's hand and leaned against the wall. "Phew! Thanks a lot Relena… she was getting on my nerves." Smiling Relena nodded. "I could tell. I was afraid my eyes would pop out of my head, I was rolling my eyes so much." They sat down under the tree that provided a nice shade from the blazing hot sun.  
"So… how are things happening with you? Relena shrugged. "Well… I'm going to the mall with some girls today… you want to come? There'll be some other guys going along so you won't be the only one." Heero looked into her eyes… "Are you sure? I think I'd probably be a bother. I don't really *love* to shop." Relena poked his arm playfully. "Aw, come on. I plan to fix up the dorm a little and if you don't come with me, you'll find yourself living in a Barbie pink apartment with frills and potpourri in every visible space. Try explaining *that* to your tough guy friends." Heero was surprised to feel a grin creeping up on his face.  
"Fine. You win. I'll come. But *NO* potpourri or frills. I hate the stuff." Relena laughed. "I do too, I was only kidding." Heero looked over. "And one more thing… one of those girls wouldn't happen to be that Ririka would they?" Relena rolled her eyes at the question. "Oh yeah she's coming, along with the cheerleading squad and the football team as well." She said sarcastically.   
"Hey, we'd better hurry if we're going to go there on time… now, let's see… where's the Angel Walk, I wonder…" Heero smirked slightly. "I know where it is. Come on." Relena grabbed her bag and after standing up and brushing stray pieces of grass of their clothes, they set off. Unbeknownst to them, a girl with flaming red hair was glaring after them. "How *dare* he walk away from me like that! I am *so* much better than that… that… poor excuse for a fallen angel!" Kuwano was behind her and he comforted her quietly. "Don't worry Ririka. You and Ikiru are a perfect match against them. You'll get your angel and he'll get his and they'll never return to the Sky Kingdom."  
Ririka leaned against Kuwano almost lazily. "Yes, I suppose… but still, they are such a ridiculous couple." Kuwano shook his head though she couldn't see. "Yes, they are… and I'm sure you're simply wishing to run after him and snatch the Arch Angel away from her." She didn't see the pained expression that flitted across his face for a moment either. "Don't worry Ririka… I'll help you get him from that Peace Angel…" he didn't continue but in his thoughts, the words raced. Even thought that will be the death of my heart. He admitted it, he loved the ditzy Peace Angel and he would do anything for her, even give her up for the one she loved instead of himself.   



	3. Getting Closer

Chapter Two: Getting Closer  
"Relena!" the two came over to the large group of people standing on Angel Walk. "Hey all of ya!" she called and Heero blinked. "Duo? Trowa? Wufei? Quatre? What are all of *you* doing here?!" Duo laughed. "Don't be surprised. Catherine is Trowa's sister so she decided to bring him and all of us along as well." Catherine rolled her eyes before flinging her arms around Trowa and he picked her up so that she was riding on him piggyback style. "On brave steed!" she cried jokingly as she pointed forward over his shoulder. Duo grinned at the sight. "Not all the time you guys see each other is it?" the two shook their heads. "Well, let's go shopping!" cried Hilde, getting an impatient look in her eyes. Catherine got down and they all walked down the street to the huge mall. Relena's eyes widened as she tilted her head up… and up… and even higher until she almost tumbled over backwards before Heero caught her and held her steady. She scrambled up blushing. "That is *one* huge mall." Duo smirked. "You wait till you're inside."   
Behind them, a girl with light blue hair and pale green eyes looked at them. Seeing the girl with the honey-blond hair, her eyes flashed a little with jealousy. If Ikiru were only mine… but instead he loves her and I will respect his decision… I guess this is one love that will never be…she didn't continue her thoughts but followed them into the mall. Zoii was really a very nice Arch Angel and hated war though she was bound to it by the color of her wings. Her pale blue hair flew back behind her shoulders like the wings that were presently hidden. She noticed a young man with black hair and dark blue eyes near her. Ikiru. But he never noticed her, his eyes were trained on the girl with the group of girls and guys around her. Zoii sighed again before concentrating hard on the group in front of her. She loved Ikiru… but she didn't want to go along with the horrible plan that he was making up…  
Above the city in the clouds, a young man in a flaming chariot rode over the skies. Helios, the god of the sun was looking down at the scene while traveling his daily journey across the clouds. "Athena is with that poor Peace Angel." Shaking his head, he continued on with his journey still thinking of that day when they had been separated, the two souls that were tied together with a cord stronger than any knife, magical or not could ever truly sever.  
Relena giggled helplessly as she was ushered into the changing room with a pile of dresses by a group of girls while the five guys stood just outside the changing room, Wufei rolling his eyes at being seen in a store for females. "Come on Relena! You'll look perfect!" encouraged Hilde as she pushed with all her might on the girl. "Oh fine." Said Relena giving up. She walked in and closed the door behind her. When it opened again, she twitched her shoulders nervously, "I don't know…" the guys' jaws fell open simultaneously.  
Catherine smirked. "If it wasn't just the simple matter of *me* choosing that dress, this reaction should tell you something shouldn't it?" Relena giggled again and walked over to Heero tapping him lightly on the nose. He blinked before closing his mouth looking awkward. The other guys snapped out of it quickly and there was a slight flush in their cheeks. "See? I told you this was a winner!" cried Catherine. Relena looked down at herself in the dress. She had to admit, it *did* look nice on her. It was a formal long white dress with a slit in the side up to her thigh and hung on her shoulders by spaghetti straps. It was decorated with a row of medium-sized pink roses lining the top of the dress and at the waist, there was a golden chain with small golden links that were barely visible other than a small golden sloping line.  
Relena smiled at the chain that was fashioned so artistically, but then frowned. "But I'll probably never wear it! It's a *formal* dress remember? How many places around here call for formal dresses?" Quatre stood up, "Well, there's the Spring Formal… that would call for a formal dress." Dorothy pounced on that idea, "Yes, that's it! You can wear it to the Formal." She smiled at Quatre secretly mouthing, 'Thank you!' to him. Relena threw up her hands. "Fine. You win again." Sally snorted slightly. "You know, whenever to tangle with Dorothy, she *always* wins." Dorothy glared at Sally. "Shuttup."   
After they left the store, and plenty others since the girls insisted in going into almost *every* store and buying something, they soon had to stop at the food court. After eating a snack, Relena announced with a fiendish smile, "Now let's go shopping for the guys!: the other girls squealed in approvingly. "I have a better idea. Let's all buy something for someone of the opposite sex. Draw names!" called Hilde producing a piece of paper she fished out of her purse. The guys of course groaned again. "Remind me never to even *think* of shopping with you or your friends again." Said Trowa to his sister who simply ignored him. The names were drawn accordingly. (AN: You can probably already guess who got whom.) The girls simply drew the names of the guys and they would have to get something for each other. Relena got Heero. (They rigged the thing at that part) Sally got Wufei, Hilde got Duo, Catherine got Quatre, and Dorothy got Trowa.   
They split up to go with their guy saying they would meet again in an hour. Relena dragged Heero to the clothing stores where *she* became the one pushing Heero into the changing room."Come *on* Heero! You put that shirt on or I'll tackle you and wrestle that thing on you." Heero laughed softly. "Fine. I'll try it on." He disappeared into the change room and returned out of the room after a moment. "It's just a shirt! Why do I have to try on a shirt?!" Relena gaped at him, he had barely put the shirt on, simply flung it on his shoulders over his blue jeans. "Because you look *hot* in it!" she flushed bright red as she said so. "I mean…" Heero laughed again, this time loud enough to make a few girls turn their heads and stare at the *extremely* cute guy. "And *you* look beautiful in your new dress. Match your statement enough?" Relena smiled. "I guess…"   
She glanced at Heero in his shirt again. "I'm *so* getting you that shirt! My roommate will be a total heartthrob. Look!" she pointed to the three girls at one side of the store who were openly wide-mouthed, wide-eyed, and drooling. Heero smirked at them, turning away and Relena giggled at the girls totally swooning. "Ah!! He is *so* cute!" and "He looked over here!" and "I think I'm in love!"  
Relena almost laughed loud enough so that the whole store could hear her. Heero had to put his hand across her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Not a good thing to do." He cautioned teasingly as he nodded his head to the girls already getting over their swoon attack and were giving Relena speculative stares to analyze whether or not she was his girlfriend. Heero walked back into the change room to take off the shirt and to put on his own when Relena stopped him by calling, "I'm finding something else!" She could Heero's loud groan. "Oh come on… don't you like the things I pick? I'm not Catherine, but still…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. Heero opened the door slightly. "Hey, I'm being sarcastic. You've got great taste." He said to bring a smile back to her face. He shut the door while she went back into the store to find something else for him. "This is getting to be more fun than I first thought it was going to be… and I thought it would have been *really* fun."   
One of the girls that had been in the corner sidled up to her, and cleared her throat. "So… um, are you like… *with* that guy?" Relena raised an eyebrow. "In what way?" the girl shrugged. "I don't know… any way?" Relena got a devilish glint in her eye. "Well… we sleep in the same room… does that answer something?" The girl's eyes shot wide open and her mouth dropped. "We're roommates." Supplied Relena quickly. The girl's eyes were now confused. "You mean down the road? But… they don't have co-ed dorms." Relena shrugged again. "There weren't any other rooms. He's single... I think." She continued to riffle her fingers through the racks of clothing. The girl grinned widely before walking away back to her friends. Relena could hear over her shoulder. "He's free! At least *she* said so." She could just feel the pointed finger at her back.   
She picked up a few more shirts, and one pair of jeans and walked back to the change room. "Heero?" the door opened for her and she passed him the clothes. "Okay… one and a half days has gone by and you already know what size jeans I wear." Relena called over. "You mean I got it *right*?!" she asked in amazement. "In my whole career of two days since I remember after that amnesia thing I've never picked out a right size pair of jeans for anyone I know."  
He reappeared in the doorway wearing what she had picked and in a state of déjà vu, her mouth dropped open again. Rolling his eyes, Heero did exactly what she had done earlier when she had come out of the change room wearing the white formal dress. He tapped her lightly on the nose. She blinked before snapping back to reality. "I swear, that any girl within eyesight is guaranteed to be yours if you want them to. Man am I good." Heero glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah right." Relena pouted, "You mean you don't think so? See those three who have been, *ahem* reading, that magazine page for the last few minutes, which cannot probably read a word since it's all upside down? Try them." Heero smirked again before seeing them glance up at him from behind the magazine. Staring straight at them, he winked with a smirk still on his lips and turned back to Relena. "Now listen." Instructed Relena. And sure enough, they could both hear the squealing start over once more.  
Relena poked him in the shoulder. "Think I'm still wrong or do you need more proof?" Heero grinned slightly. "I don't need a rep that I don't want anytime soon. Come on. I've still got to find something for you." Relena smiled before grabbing the clothes and paying for them. After walking out the door, they could see out of the corner of their eyes, a familiar red-haired girl with green eyes. Heero groaned openly. "Oh great. Ririka alert." Relena glanced over his shoulder, and rolled her eyes. "At this rate, we'll probably never get back to the others in time." It was then that Poseidon decided to help the destined couple. Ririka was standing next to a large fountain in the center of the mall. He, being the god of the sea and of the water, made the water spray over the marble walls and onto the disguised Arch Angel. Getting too upset over the incident gave the couple time to make their escape from her prying eyes.   
Not looking back, the two continued walking at a pace that just bordered on running. As soon as they had gotten far enough, Relena burst out laughing and had to lean on Heero's shoulder for support. "She's going to be *pretty* mad after this." Heero smirked at her before Relena could take a deep breath and stand firmly on her own feet. "Come on. We've not had a lot of time before our time's up." Relena nodded as they set out to find something.  
They passed by a small store that had a display window of delicate glass figurines. Relena stopped to look at them, admiring the exquisite artistry of each detail. "Oh let's go inside!" Relena pulled Heero in through the door and a soft bell tinkled as they stepped in. The inside of the store was quite dark, but it was an interesting place full of jumbled paintings and figures and statues. Relena looked at one painting especially. "Oh… it's beautiful…" she breathed as she stared at the wondrous colors that made up the picture of two angels holding each other as they flew in the sky. "It's a very special painting."  
Relena whirled around to face the lady in the corner. She had black hair that partially covered half of her face and reminded Relena of Hilde. "I can see that." Relena said as she looked again at the painting. The lady stood up and walked over looking at Relena closely. "You… have you ever heard of the Sky Kingdom?" Relena shook her head. "It was said to be a wonderful place… filled with angels with beautiful wings. But since the wings of the angels determine their fate, there is not total happiness. It is also said that one couple would break those rules and fall in love, creating a new time in the Sky Kingdom." Relena listened intently, as the old lady told the story. "Oh… I hope their love will remain the same no matter what… pure and untainted by the laws set against love and compassion." The lady smiled. "It's closer to you than you know… and the story… it just might be true." Relena smiled. "I hope it turns out to be… to be able to soar over the skies like a dove, how beautiful it would be." The woman smiled.   
Heero could see something in the woman's eyes… but he couldn't tell what. Relena pointed to the painting, "How much is that?" she asked eagerly. Heero smiled then, "Hey, you're not the one paying for it are you?" he reminded her. Turning back to the woman, he asked. "How much is it?" The woman turned to the painting and then back at them. "Twenty dollars." taking it down and handing it carefully to Relena, she turned and walked into the back of the store. Relena looked at the painting again. "Would you mind if I hung it up in our room?" she asked Heero. He shrugged, "Like I said, no frills or potpourri. I don't mind the painting."   
"You guys!" called a voice from behind them, "Sally!" cried Relena waving at her and Wufei. "Are you done?" They both nodded. Sally turned to the store that they had just exited and catching a glimpse of the woman inside, she blinked. "I'll be right back." She walked in the store. The woman inside wasn't surprised to see her and led her into the back of the store. "So, Noin, the stories are true. You *did* give up your wings to come to Earth." Sally said softly looking at her old friend. Noin leaned against the steel wall of the storeroom while Sally sat in a chair. Noin's hair fell into her face as Sally looked at the military-looking ex-Peace Angel. "How did you find out about Relena and Heero?" asked Sally, Noin shrugged. "I can't tell… yet."  
Sally wanted to press her even more but decided against it as she noticed a look in Noin's eyes that she recognized from long ago. "I'd better get back to Relena and the others. Wish us luck, we need it. Ririka is *very* dangerous, ditz though she is, and Ikiru… he's dangerous. The other two will jump to do anything those two want them to do. And I'm afraid they want to break apart Heero and Relena." Noin nodded. "I can help… it'll take a little work, but I'm sure I can do something."   
Sally stood up and exited the door. "I'll see you around… I missed you when you left." Noin smiled. "At least *someone* did." As Sally left the store, Noin looked out the window at the small group who had been joined by Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa. "They've certainly become friends once more. May the gods hope these are the ones who are destined to change the path of the angels."   
"Heero! What'd you get?!" asked Duo the instant he came in hearing range. "A shirt and a pair of jeans." Duo grinned. "Oh yeah? Hilde can sure shop!" he said grabbing the girl and slinging his arm across her shoulders in a friendly way. Hilde rolled her eyes but didn't move. "Um… Hilde? Sally? Dorothy? Catherine?" the whole group turned around, but the girl, Zoii, gestured to the girls with the names she had called over quietly. They went over cautiously since they knew she had volunteered to make the *task* more difficult." Zoii was silent for a moment. "This is hard to say… but I swear on the Oath of the Arch Angel (AN: An unbreakable oath) that I am telling you the truth. Ikira is planning something terrible and I don't want any part in it. I want to know if I can help you out…" The girls looked at in disbelief. "Are you saying you *want* Heero and Relena to get together?" Zoii nodded quickly before waving her hand frantically to tell them to quiet down a little. "Ikiru is watching the two… he has been all day and I've got to say… he's not very happy."  
Zoii gasped suddenly. Lowering her head slightly so that her face wasn't visible, she murmured. "He's right behind you, but don't look!" The girls looked at each other uncomfortably. "I swore by the Oath of the Arch Angel remember? I can't break it no matter what." The girls nodded slowly. "Very well. What is Ikiru planning to do?" Zoii's eyes shone with unshed tears. "He's planning to make Relena something worse than a fallen angel… he's planning to make her a demon from the darkest pit of Tartarus." Dorothy gasped, and her already pale face grew even paler. She looked as if she was about to faint and wobbled unsteadily on her legs. Catherine had to hold her up, not trusting her trembling friend's legs. "What is it?" Dorothy managed to croak out, "I was once a demon… that is how I developed my love of war, but I was able to break free and become an angel… but not without a consequence. I had to lose the man I loved. He killed himself to save me and the demons took over his soul before destroying him completely."   
Catherine's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell us that?!" Dorothy's eyes had tears in them, though they didn't fall. Zoii nodded. "I know… there is still a mystery surrounding this… but I will figure it out if I can." she glanced up again and seeing Ikiru's eyes flicker in her direction, she turned. "I've got to leave, but I'll see you again." Zoii quickly slipped into the surrounding crowd of the mall leaving the girls baffled. Dorothy immediately regained her composure and they walked back over to Relena and the guys. "Let's go now… there's something wrong around here." Relena gave them a strange glance, but nodded. "Sure… I don't mind." Duo pouted, "But I'm *hungry* and I want food!" he whined. Hilde rolled her eyes before nudging him hard in the stomach. "We can go out to eat at a restaurant. But like I said, it's time to leave the mall."  
When they walked out, the angels could hear something from within, a sound that only an angel could detect. "It's a calling!" gasped Dorothy as Relena suddenly stiffened and her eyes seemed to glaze over. "It's *really* time to go!" yelled Duo. "Heero, put your arm around Relena NOW!" stunned, Heero did as he was told and Relena seemed to grow limp, though there was something about her that glowed though only the angels could see it. Heero unconsciously held her tighter and she blinked once before seeming to snap herself back to reality. "Whoa… what was that?" Trowa grabbed them both with one hand and steered them down the road. "No time yet, let's get moving first." Heero still had his arm around Relena and they both didn't seem uncomfortable before they got to the restaurant.   
It was night and the silver moon came out, Artemis was watching and smiling as she looked down at the two fallen angels. They are the ones… they are the ones who will show all of the angels that there is no law against love. She threw her bright beams over the city lighting up the shadows in a pearly light… She frowned as she noticed someone with red hair and green eyes look through the window and with pure hatred at the destined couple. I hope Aphrodite is right when she said that they will fall in love with their own strength… that girl would not simply stop even though she *knows* the gods are against her. Artemis could see the girl's aura surrounding her and it wasn't that of a pure angel… it was twisted, dark… evil.  
Heero stared at the menu in his hands. "I cannot understand a word of this." Relena leaned over to look at the menu before rolling her eyes. "Heero, if you haven't noticed, you're reading the thing upside down." Heero blinked before there was a slight stain of red. "Oh…" There was a loud slam as someone opened the door and stalked in. The waiter who was leading people to the table (This is a Chinese restaurant okay?) stopped and stared openly at the young girl whose eyes were sparking and glowing with an inhuman quality. "Um, Miss? Is there something wrong with your eyes?" asked the waiter who was backing away slowly but steadily. "I. Am. Fine." The words came out hard and cold. Ririka could only look on in blind fury at the table where Heero was seated next to that… Cutting herself off, she took a deep breath. "Table for two." She said stiffly to the waiter who led her in the direction… but kept his distance.  
Ririka stalked to her table, but her eyes were trained on Heero. Just looking at him made her soften slightly, his every movement intoxicated her, the simplest gesture could make her swoon. "Don't worry Heero. Soon there will be *no* differences between us and you will forget that pitiful Peace Angel *ever* existed." She muttered under her breath. The door opened again to reveal Kuwano, nervously looking around the room before spotting Ririka and going over. He could see her eyes looking straight in the direction of another table. He didn't even need to turn his head to know that Heero and Relena sat there. She could only be that concentrated on one person. One person that wasn't himself.  
"Ririka." He murmured softly, his voice just loud enough to for her to hear. "Kuwano." Her voice held no expression. He slid into the seat opposite of her. She finally drew her eyes away from Heero and focused on Kuwano. "There must be *something* we can do! I mean, like, we've *got* to be meant to be! I mean like I *love* him." Kuwano winced, but Ririka didn't notice. "Ririka… I know how much he means to you and I'll do anything you want me to do that will help you." Ririka let out a small smile. "Thanks Kuwano…" looking over him, she had to admit, the violet hair that streamed down into a ponytail on his back and his blue eyes were very handsome… but she was in love with Heero. Looking back over to the other table, she caught the exact moment that Relena's head dropped onto Heero's shoulder in fatigue. Ririka clenched her palms into fists as Heero simply sat there never pushing Relena off. Heero turned to the guy next to him, Trowa, she remembered. She could see his lips forming the words, "Let's go now." And motioning to Relena.  
"Let's go now." Said Heero softly as he motioned towards Relena. Trowa nodded. "You'll have to wake her though and we've got a while to walk." Heero looked at the sleeping girl next to him and there was something that resembled protectiveness. "It's all right. I'll carry her." Trowa nodded and they all stood up and left, Relena in Heero's arm and making a strange looking sight. "It's a good thing we were close to the door, you look ridiculous." Said Duo. Heero raised an eyebrow. Duo immediately shut up.  
Back inside, Ririka looked like she would burn the whole restaurant down. Kuwano simply looked at her in calm amusement as she silently ranted and raved. "I think we should call it a night. We can't follow them all the time or else they'll know something's up. Besides, I'm sure Ikiru is watching them." Ririka nodding, her fists unclenching, only Kuwano could calm her down. "Fine. Let's go." Since their dorms were right beside each other, Kuwano and Ririka walked along silently together. "Don't you wish you could simply spread your wings and fly off to your destination again?" asked Kuwano, since he adored her wings, the absolute power that was visible in the black feathers.  
Ririka sighed and nodded. "But my wings are not completely pure. Can you keep a secret?" Kuwano grasped her hand. "You can trust me with anything." She pulled her hand from his grasp but continued. "I am not completely an Angel. I was a total demon from Tartarus, and when I was ignorant of the beauty of the Sky Kingdom, I was able to charge against any enemy and destroy them, without a tear of sadness. It was only because I had grown too powerful that they tried to convert me into an angel. But I never truly transformed. I am still a demon at heart." For once, she didn't sound like a total ditz, and her green eyes were serious. Kuwano was shocked but he was bathed in a sort of bittersweet happiness, Heero may have stolen her heart, but he was her confidante. And he wouldn't betray her trust. They continued walking until they reached their dorms, Ririka disappeared into hers with a parting look of warning, but mixed with a little fear. "Don 't tell anyone of my secret." She begged him. "There is no need to even think that I would tell anyone." He replied softly. She gave him a weak smile and in that moment, he could see the demon, lurking inside her even when she was in control. It would always be there, waiting.  



	4. The Beginning Of The Test

Chapter Three: The Beginning of the Test  
  
Relena's eyes fluttered open and she sat up suddenly finding herself in her own bed. "Huh? Wha-?" Heero was standing over since he had deposited her there only a moment ago. Relena glanced around before groaning. "Don't tell me. I fell asleep again." Heero nodded, "Yeah. I brought you home… or whatever you would call this dorm." Relena shook her head, her bangs falling over her eyes. Heero had a sudden impulse to brush them away from her pretty blue eyes, though he controlled it. "This is the *only* home I know. Or whatever you want to call a place I'm living in. I don't remember a thing since I was diagnosed with amnesia a while back. "Then you're not the only one."   
The reply startled her and she looked up in surprise. "You mean…" Heero nodded, "You wouldn't think that if you looked at us wouldn't you?" Shaking her head, she reached over to the small wooden box by her bed. "This was the only thing I brought with me other than some really strange clothes that were totally scorched." She opened it to reveal the black feather, lying there in perfect condition slightly glowing from the light above. Heero looked at the feather and something inside him stirred; though he chose to ignore it. "Looks like we're more alike than we first thought." He said softly as he reached over to pick up his own box and open it.  
The beautiful white feather lay there, and as they stared at the two feathers, the seemed to glow even brighter than the light fixture above. "Does that feather mean something to you that you can't remember? Something you can't remember but determined to find out?" Heero nodded looking at the feathers in the two boxes. There was a sudden crash outside that shattered that moment and they leaped apart before replacing the covers on the boxes. "Let's go see what happened." Suggested Heero and Relena followed him to the door after placing the box back on the dresser. They peeked out the door and a strange and terrifying sight met their eyes. A fire blazed in the hallway, but unlike the normal red and orange flames that flickered from a candle, the fire in the hallway, that consumed but didn't destroy was pitch black with a hint of deepest red. Heero gasped, if there had been such a thing, he would have classified this as hellfire. Totally dark, evil hellfire.  
Relena could only stare in horror as the black flames moved stealthily towards them. "Close the door Heero!" she gasped as the fire moved quicker towards them. Heero slammed the door and through the outlines of the wooden door, they could see the lights of dark black. Then, the lights went out. Relena clung to Heero despite her determination to remain strong. He held her close running a hand over her back in a comforting way though he was slightly uncomfortable. "What is that?" whispered Relena. Heero didn't answer seeing that he didn't know himself. Relena suddenly gasped and in the light of the moon that suddenly shone through, they could see that the wooden boxes seemed to be glowing with a warm yellow light from within that contrasted the white light of the moon. They walked cautiously over to the two boxes, opening them carefully to see the two feather glowing with the light. "What does this mean?" they asked aloud as if there might be someone who could answer.  
In the sky above, the Great Faiiree was worried, the two were becoming closer like she'd known they would… but the doings of Ikiru were threatening, the young angel would do anything to get Relena, even if it was to revert back to being a demon. The hellfire was the first weapon he had used. She looked on as the two found the two feathers glowing, a warning that they could not comprehend. As she heard their question, she decided to help them if only slightly. She whispered into the wind and Zephyr, the friendly wind, blew the words down below, to the ears of the two confused fallen angels.  
Relena and Heero's head jerked up as the window blew open and they could feel the wind on their faces. Somehow, they could hear the wind, not in the blowing sound that they were used to, but words. //The feathers are your light. Follow them and you will find what you are searching for. Trust in your friends who are your guides// The wind disappeared instantly as soon as the words were heard. Relena blinked. "Well, *that* was weird." She looked over in the direction of the doorway and noticed that the screaming had stopped. She opened the door carefully and peeked out. There was no sign of the black fire. In fact, it seemed like there had never been at all. "Is this all some sort of crazy dream?" she murmured but Heero's presence told her that it was not. It was real no matter how bizarre it seemed.  
There was a sudden pounding on their window and when they ran over, they saw a worried Dorothy standing there. "Get down here now!" she hissed, "And bring the feathers. There's no time to explain, but you've got to trust us. The others are in the park. Come." Heero and Relena glanced at each other, and knew they were thinking the same thing. How do they know about the feathers? Relena suddenly remembered the words on the wind. "Trust in you friends who are your guides." She said, before saying, "Trust in your friends, who are you guides!" she repeated again, but with more confidence. "I think that was what the wind meant. Let's go." Heero nodded, but more warily. "We've got to be careful though." He warned her before picking up his box and they both climbed out the window, both thinking there was something wrong with the hallway.  
Dorothy motioned for them to follow her as they ran towards the park. They ran behind her keeping pace with the blond quite easily. When they reached the spot where the others were, they could see that something was *really* not right. "What is going on?" demanded Heero as he looked at each of the faces in turn. "We… aren't bound to say all, but we can tell some of the truth. The rest is meant for you to figure out. The feathers-" Trowa gestured to the two boxes, "Are the keys. I'm sure Noin told you about the Sky Kingdom didn't she?" At their nod, Catherine continued, her soft voice mixed with worry. "Well, the Sky Kingdom truly exists. We are disguised angels come to protect the both of you from the Dark Angels, as we have begun to call them." They stood there in front of the two whom they knew would demand proof. Concentrating hard, they focused their energy to restoring their wings.  
Catherine was the first to scream from the searing white-hot pain as the wings burst from her shoulders. Since they were all wearing tank tops, their shirts didn't suffer from the sudden appearance of the large wings. Relena gaped as she saw the white feathers and memory flickered in her mind. She had seen those wings before… and the black ones… Heero was also thinking somewhere along the same lines. But Dorothy… there was something wrong with her wings. They seemed to shift between the wings of pure white to… Dorothy's wings shifted from those of a Peace Angel to wings that reminded Relena of a bat, but they looked deadly. Dorothy screamed in pain as she fell backwards. Trowa caught her in his arms, holding her tight, their time in the mall had brought them slightly closer and he wasn't about to let her fall to the Earth in such pain. Her wings then changed into those of a Peace Angel and she fell limply across Trowa's chest. "There's something wrong. Something in Tartarus is shifting and calling all its demons back. I might be able to resist it… but I don't know if the other Dark Angels will… I'm sure Ririka and Ikiru would do anything for them." Her voice was barely a whisper but they could all hear clearly in the quiet of the night.  
Relena spoke up quietly. "What does this have to do with us?" The others turned their attention back to her and Heero. "You are the ones who can stop this war. We cannot tell you how, only of your mission. Just remember, the feathers are your key-" Wufei was cut off when a huge explosion of fire appeared near them. "Oh no! Ikiru has let the Fires get to him!" cried Dorothy. "We've got to get out of here." Answered Trowa as calmly as he could. Heero and Relena looked at each other. "I doubt that many people would understand eight angels around the school district."   
A bright light suddenly appeared in front of them all. After blinking away the white spots in her eyes, Sally was the first to recognize the form. She knelt down to the ground. "Great goddess Athena!" she murmured in deep respect. The other angels followed suit and Heero and Relena followed their example slowly. The goddess smiled down at the ten. "Good work Angels. You have followed orders and have yet given them enough information. Dorothy, you were right, something below the Earth is shifting and I'm afraid it is calling all of the demons within the universe. You must all leave this place now. You can return later, but for now, keep away from Ririka and Ikiru. But you must take Zoii with you." With those words, Athena lifted her arms in a regal gesture. A thick fog soon surrounded the entire city. "Go now. Find Zoii outside the park and take her with you. Go outside the city limits. There will be a battle like there has never been before. The demons are planning to take over the Sky Kingdom. Only you with the knowledge can best those."   
Athena disappeared and they Zoii appeared in their vision from the surrounding fog. "I have more information. Ikiru has agreed to fight for the demons and he has been given great power. I am almost sure he suspects me… to think I've fallen in love with that… monster." She finished bitterly, a tear sliding down her face. Catherine reached out a hand to lay on the girl's shoulder. "We've got to get out of here. And we've got to fly." Zoii nodded and concentrating, her wings appeared as bright and shining as the other Peace Angels'. Her face twisted into an expression of pain but she uttered no sound. "What about Heero and Relena?" she asked quietly. Catherine smiled. "We'll fly them of course." Zoii snapped her fingers suddenly. "Why bother? Let's try this!" without much effort, a soft sound could be heard and Heero and Relena were floating. "It's Zephyr." Assured the two surprised people floating. (AN: Have you ever heard the story of Eros, and Psyche? That wind.) Relena found herself holding on to Heero's arm and she let go as soon as she noticed it, flushing slightly though only Heero could see in the fog that Athena had created for their benefit.   
He instead of pulling away like she had, pulled her closer until she was sitting on the rushing wind in his arms. "It's not very nice to be suddenly introduced into a world of angels, demons, goddesses, and friendly winds that fly you across the city in one night. I'm kind of glad that I'm not the only one." He confessed in a murmur so that only Relena could hear. Relena smiled up at him, "Actually, so am I. That's a *lot* of things that we have in common." They sat like that quietly as they rode along on the wind and the nine other angels trailed along the sides of them, almost hidden by the dense fog. They soon reached the city limits and began their descent. Into a huge forest just outside on the outskirts of the city.  
As soon as their feet touched earth, Zephyr disappeared and the silence reigned. "What are we to do now?" asked Duo impatiently. "Let's just tell them and be done with it!" Hilde looked aghast. "Are you crazy?! Do you *know* what the Leaders will do to you if you do?!" Duo sighed, "But we haven't a lot of time! The Leaders would understand that this is an emergency!" Hilde closed her eyes as if trying to shut out the world. "I doubt that is one excuse that they will take. They are set on keeping them here." Heero and Relena were looking at the whole group, and they could feel the question marks appearing above their heads. Trowa was the first to explain, if only partially, "We can't tell you why we are here and need to protect you. But stay with each other, that is the only way you will get the answer. And no matter what, don't let *anyone* take those feathers from your hands. Once you give it away, you're bound by it." The two nodded slowly, trying to comprehend Trowa's words.  
"We'll have to leave you for a time, the battle's is soon to come and we have to go and fight. The Arch Angels are meant to fight with arms… but the Peace Angels have more psychic powers than physical powers. They fight as well, but behind closed walls. We are the open ones and we fight physically. The demons are bound to try and attack the Earth. Ikiru is an angel that was once a demon. He will do anything to get you Relena. And Ririka is the same. She is infatuated with Heero. Don't *ever* give those two your feathers. That will mean the loss of the battle for all that is good in the universe." Relena cried out suddenly, "But what are we going to *do* here?" she asked, "We're in the middle of a forest with nothing around… except a river and a mountain? Since when do we have a mountain outside the city?"  
Wufei was the one who spoke up, "This is the place where you will fight your *own* battle." They all spread their wings and took off leaving the stunned Relena and Heero, "Don't worry! We'll be back, and if you can figure out your past, you'll be fine. Climb the mountain, you'll get the answers when you reach the top." The words faded away as they flew off into the distance. Relena shivered in her thin jacket that was not suited for the long mountain-climbing trek that they would embark on. Heero was wearing a better jacket, or more truthfully told, a long trench-coat type.   
He took it off and draped it over Relena's shoulders. "I can handle the cold. You can't." he said bluntly. "Come on. They say we have to climb the mountain, it looks like we're going to climb it." As soon as they reached the bottom of the mountain, Relena looked up. "Oh… this is going to take us a while isn't it?" Heero nodded slowly also staring up at the huge gray mass of stone. "And to think they might have flown us up there." He said in a slightly jokingly tone. Relena shrugged, "Well, let's get going." She walked up to the mountain and as she put her hand to it, a portion of the rock cracked and broke apart leading into a dark tunnel inside the mountain. Relena gave Heero a look. "If this isn't an invitation to who knows what, then I don't know what is." Heero grasped her hand in his as they walked in together.   
Behind them, the rock face began impassive once more, as though the opening had never been. Relena gasped in shock. In front of them was Ikiru… but there was something totally wrong. His wings were exactly the same as Dorothy's had been before they shifted back into those of an Angel's. He was a demon. And he didn't fight it like Dorothy had. He embraced the darkness within him. Relena felt herself freeze in her footsteps. She couldn't move a limb. From the corner of her eye, she could see Heero was in the same predicament. Ikiru walked over. Or actually, his pace seemed to glide, making no sound on the rocky floor on which they stood. "You are mine Relena. You have always been meant for me, and now that the stupid Leaders of the Sky Kingdom have given me free reign to do as I wish to *complicate* this test, I can do whatever I wish to prevent the ending that the Great Faiiree wanted." He lifted his hand to her face, sliding it gently on her cheek. She could hear a low growl coming from Heero beside her as he struggled to move.  
Ikiru turned and laughed at Heero, but there was no amusement in his voice. "Don't even attempt such a thing. It is of no avail." Relena glared at him. "What do you want." Her sentence had no lifting to portray it as a question. "I want you Relena, I've always wanted you. Only you."   
"Let me go." Ikiru laughed coldly. "I had hoped for eternity that you would soon fall in love with me, forbidden as it was. But even for as long as I waited, you never noticed. Now will be the time when I can finally get it. The Titans have promised me great power. I can have whatever I want." A figure stepped out from behind the shadows. "You are not the only one Ikiru." The voice was cold, deadly. But they all recognized the voice. Ririka stepped out of the shadows, her wings the exact same as Ikiru's. "Heero, you are mine and mine alone." Heero smirked, "And you'd think I'd want *anything* to do with you?" Ririka felt a flame of rage flash through her and the instinct to rush forward and destroy him sung through her body but she controlled it. "I think you will. No, I *know* you will. The Titans have promised us whatever we want and all we want is you." Kuwano stepped from behind the shadows as well. In his hands, he held a sword with a blade of impenetrable metal and red and blue stones embedded into the hilt. He held it in his hand, his stance ready for anything.   
Ririka didn't look at him, she continued to look at Heero, "Don't worry. We won't harm either of you." She smiled coldly at both of them. Relena glared at the woman and commanded her body to run forward and beat the shit out of that demon. Even with all her will-power, she could only strain her muscles to their limit. Ikiru smirked, "As I said before, Don't even try." She glared at him. "I'd try anything to be rid of you."   
Zeus looked down angrily at the two Dark Angels. "How dare they!" he rumbled in his deep voice. "I will destroy them!" A clear voice from behind him stopped him. It was Hera, his wife, and the Queen of the Gods, though she was often cold and ruthless, she understood love. "Simply free them. We cannot have the beings of Tartarus receive all, but we cannot go against the wishes of the Leaders. They would think that it was only the work of the Gods and not of the Destined." Zeus nodded, though his face was angry. Taking a thunderbolt in his hand, he threw it with all his might, shattering the spell that bound the two motionless fallen angels and knocking the Dark Angels off their feet.  
Relena suddenly stumbled forward as a great lightning bolt penetrated the rock and blasted the two Dark Angels off their feet. Kuwano immediately ran towards Ririka and helping her up. Heero and Relena glanced at each other, before they both ran towards the opening behind the Dark Angels that had come into existence. Heero paused only to grab the sword that Kuwano had recently discarded in his rush to Ririka. They ran out the opening and it sealed itself once more. Inside, they could hear the muffled voices of outrage at the fact that they couldn't get out of the mountain to follow them. Heero glanced back as he saw a very faint black light from inside glow through the rock. "It won't hold them for long, so we'll have to hurry." Relena nodded as they proceeded to climb the rocky surface of the mountain.   
Their hands were bruised and blistered by the time they reached a large part of the mountain jutting out where they sat and rested. The back of the rock was cut into the mountain itself and they crept inside, their faces red and their hair damp with sweat from the harsh sun beating upon them. Apollo had been unable to control his fiery chariot very well since the stallions of fire were finely tuned to the shifting forces of the Earth and they could sense that something was wrong. Heero leaned on the back of the rocky cave-type platform. Relena crawled over and leaned on his chest, groaning slightly as her muscles ached in response to her movements. He kept his arms around her, and she smiled weakly. "Well, we made *some* progress." She croaked out, her throat parched. Heero nodded brushing her slightly damp hair out of her face. "Don't worry. We'll get there. Though it'll be hard since we'll be dehydrated after a little more of this."   
There was a sudden cracking sound as a side of the wall that they were leaning on cracked and water came rushing out. As they stared at it, a water nymph appeared from the water, "Poseidon has granted your wish of refreshing yourselves." She said before disappearing back into the small stream. Relena smiled and reaching over with one hand, cupped it and brought the water to her mouth to drink. Heero also reached over to take a drink of water. The sky was darkening already, they had been climbing most of the day since the sun had risen. They couldn't hear anything other than the sounds of the water rushing and disappearing before it reached the edge of the overhang. Relena's eyes were blinking rapidly to stay open and Heero was growing a little sluggish as well. "We can sleep for a little while. I'll take first watch." Relena nodded sleepily and fell asleep on the rock floor.   
As soon as she lay down, she had fallen asleep. But as Heero watched, he could see that she couldn't find a comfortable spot on which to lay her head. He gently picked her up so that she was sleeping in his lap, her head lying gently on his chest. She made a small sound of contentment and snuggled even closer to him before becoming still except for the slight movement of her breathing. Heero smiled down at her as Artemis' moon came up and shone several moonbeams on Relena's sleeping face. "Whatever happens Relena, I'll always protect you. Although I have no reason to… there's just something about you that would kill me if you were ever hurt." Despite his attempts to stay awake, fatigue overtook him and his head dropped onto Relena's.   



	5. Memories

Chapter Three: Memories  
  
Relena awoke to bright beams of warm sunlight on her face and she shut her eyes again to the bright light. Too bright… were the only words that went through her brain. Heero had awakened only moments before and placed his hand in the air above Relena's eyes shielding them from the sunlight. She opened them carefully again and sat up. She suddenly realized that she had been sleeping on Heero's lap and she blinked. "Wha-?" Instead of answering, Heero crawled out from under the low overhang. "Freshen up. I'll look out for the bad guys." Relena laughed softly, "Hopefully you won't see them." She splashed the water on her face and let the water trickle down to her shirt. She then put her head right under the crack where the water was spewing out of and wetted her hair until it was soaking and had darkened slightly to an almost brown color. She crawled out of the overhang and lightly tapped Heero on the shoulder. "Your turn." She said simply and he crawled in to do the same that she had.   
Relena looked over the platform of jutting rock. Reaching down, she fingered the small bag, which held the box with the feather that was slung on her waist. She looked down at the spectacular view of the land below. The large river below and the trees gave the land a beautiful wild feeling, like you could run for miles anywhere and there would be the melodious silence of the forest. Heero came out from behind her, his hair also soaking and dripping water droplets onto his neck. She grinned. "Well, don't we both look like a couple of drowned rats!" Heero raised an eyebrow and shot her his now-famous smirk. Relena flushed. "Should we get moving?" Heero looked up at the distance they still had to climb. "Oh yeah. Looks like we still have a while to go." Relena wilted a little at the thought of climbing for another day. "It shouldn't take us a whole day. I'm sure we'll get there soon." Encouraged Heero. "Come on." She nodded and they both began the long grueling work of climbing up and up and up.  
Below them, the three that were coming after them were being battled by the elements to slow them down. Chunks of rock plummeted straight at them, the wind blew fiercely at them, making them push their wings to the max. Ririka was fairly growling with anger and frustration. They continued to fight the oncoming attacks from the elements that the lesser gods kept throwing at them. Ikiru made no sound but the terrible expression on his face told all his emotions clearly. They would pay.  
"Heero! We're almost there!" called Relena looking down a little ways below her to see Heero climbing up . She reached the edge first and clambered up onto the top of the mountain before gasping in wonder. Heero climbed up behind her and gaped at their surroundings as well. They were in something like a paradise where there were columns of pearly white and a somewhat cloudy floor. Relena gasped recognizing the place from her Greek Mythology book. "Mount Olympus… We're on Mount Olympus!" Heero nodded slowly remembering from the book that he had also needed to read to prepare for their classes at school. A young man with a staff with two snakes and sandals with wings greeted them. "Greetings Relena and Heero. We have been expecting you. We knew you could overcome part of the task. I am Hermes, the messenger of the gods."   
He led them to another part of the heavenly chambers where the gods were sitting in a circle each upon their thrones. In the center of the throne room, a woman tended the fire burning. Hestia, Relena knew, the goddess of the hearth. She bowed low before the gods and goddesses. "Rise Relena. There is no need for formalities at this time." The voice of Zeus was warm and kind and she raised her head. The gods and goddesses were wondrous to look at, more than anything the myths of old told her. The surrounding light that covered them was warm and yellow. The light of imperial divinity. Relena looked at each of the gods and goddesses in turn. "Please… what is it that we both cannot remember?"   
The most beautiful of all the goddesses, proven so by the golden apple that she held in her hand, stood up. "I am Aphrodite. The goddess of love." Relena nodded, "I know. I have read of you all." The gods were pleased that someone at least remembered them. Aphrodite motioned for them to follow her. They entered a whole different place there weren't any walls, only the edge of the clouds. "Give me the two feathers." She ordered. At their hesitation, she laughed. "Oh, they told you of the precautions. Don't worry, if they are in the boxes, there is no fear." Heero and Relena slowly gave her the two precious boxes. "Now. This is for reaction time, if you can do what I expect you to do, then you will regain something that will help you in your quest." The two nodded determined to do whatever she said they had to.  
Without warning, Aphrodite flung the boxes off the sides of the clouds towards Earth. A simultaneous cry came from both their lips and they dove over the edge after the plummeting boxes. They felt nothing except a wondrous feeling as their wings appeared from their shoulders, Relena's brilliant white, Heero's pure black. With strong beats of their wings, they reached out and caught the boxes before twisting expertly and soaring back up to Mount Olympus where Aphrodite was waiting. Aphrodite smiled at them, "I am sorry for that. But it was necessary. Now you know part of the reason your friends were sent to guard you. You are fallen angels of the Sky Kingdom." Relena and Heero stared at each other, their eyes wide and then towards their wings.  
"But the feathers…" murmured Relena, looking at the box clutched in her hand. "Ah, the feathers. That is for you to understand. There is a battle being fought even now. And it is up to you two to fight them. Heero, the sword you took from Kuwano is really your own, the one given to you when you entered the ranks of the Arch Angels." Heero lifted the sword he had been carrying and felt now the familiarity of it. "And of our memories?" asked Relena quietly. Aphrodite shook her head, "It is up to you to recover them. The battlefield. Now." They nodded but Aphrodite stopped them before they could go, "It is of no problem to me Relena… but would you be more comfortable with a shirt of some sort?" Relena looked down and blushed furiously. The sudden appearance of her wings had torn her shirt away from her completely leaving her in her bra. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and they were both instantly wearing some sort of ancient costume. "You two are to save the world. You must look the part."  
They both nodded solemnly and Heero slid the sword in the sheath that had appeared with his clothes and they soared off in the direction where they knew the battle was. Below them, the three following them, were consumed in anger. Following them quickly, they regained their ability of easy flight and flew swiftly after them. They weren't the only ones who were tied up in the destiny of the Sky Kingdom.  
The clash of steel on steel was heard all over the battlefield. The demons from Tartarus were seeming to multiply in numbers. Even the Peace Angels had joined the fight completely, physically since they were almost drained of power in their futile attempt to close the opened gate of Tartarus. Dorothy surveyed the battlefield and the rush of bloodlust almost overpowered her as she watched the scene unfold. The calling for the beings of Tartarus almost overwhelmed her. She took a hesitant step in the direction.  
But suddenly, Trowa was there. His body was battered and bruised from the long fight, "No Dorothy please don't leave us… don't leave me." Dorothy stopped in her tracks. In the midst of the battlefield, the two embraced the white feathers that the wings shed mingled together to form a black and white snowfall on the ground around them. The broke apart to look into each other's eyes. "We'll fight together Dorothy, and we'll leave this battlefield together." Trowa promised her. Nodding, she picked up her sword and returned to the task of battling the continuing wave of demons.  
"Sally! Behind you!" Sally whirled around with her sword to slice the demon behind her with a deadly arc of her sword. She saw Wufei in the near distance and she crossed over the battlefield. She gasped in horror, "You're hurt!" she cried, looking around quickly to make sure there were no demons near them. Wufei grabbed her hand, "Ignore me, go on. Fight." Sally shook her head, "Not without you Wufei, not without you." She immediately summoned her healing powers and closed the wound quickly. Her head was feeling light but she ignored it, picking up their swords, they continued on with the battle, never leaving the other's side.  
Duo and Hilde were fighting alongside one another, the demons surrounding them were few, but very strong. From the corner of his eye, Duo saw Hilde take a bad hit from one of the demons. "Hilde!" he screamed, immediately destroying the demon in front of him and rushing over to her, he didn't care that they weren't the destined couple that they were meant protect, Hilde meant more to him than anyone ever had in his life. He quickly finished off the demon and knelt down beside Hilde. "Oh my god, are you all right?" he asked as she winced slightly at his touch. "I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me." She stood up unsteadily and had to lean on Duo's shoulder. He kept an arm around her and used one hand to continue to battle the demons surrounding them. "I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered into her ear.  
Quatre was looking at the terrible bloodshed on both sides of the war and he sighed even as his sword sliced through another enemy. "All this war and bloodshed. And for what? Senseless bloodshed." Catherine who was fighting beside him in the ranks placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're wrong. I hate killing as much as you do, but we're fighting for total peace. These demons of Tartarus cannot win or else our whole universe will collapse." Quatre nodded, "I supposed… Catherine behind you!" she whirled around just as a demon slashed at her. With Quatre's warning, it sliced her arm instead of her back. She cried out in pain but Quatre was there and the demon was destroyed with a slice of his sword. "Catherine! Are you alright?" Catherine nodded, her wound already healing. "The Peace Angels have healing powers. I'm fine." Quatre sighed, "I wouldn't have been able to bear it if I lost you… you're the only one that's meant more to me than my entire life." Catherine smiled. "And the same to you." Their smiles stayed on their lips as they continued to fight side by side.  
Relena and Heero looked down at the scene. "Oh!" cried Relena in horror at the sight. Heero flew beside her and slipped his hand into hers. "It's alright. We'll end this somehow." He told her gently. She squeezed his hand tightly but nodded. Behind them, they heard a sudden scream. They whirled around to face a raging Ririka. "Get back here!" she shrieked with Ikiru and Kuwano close behind her. They stopped to face her, Heero drew his sword out in preparation. He and Ikiru dove into a sword battle while Relena dodged Ririka's attacks with a large sword since she was unarmed.  
A sudden shimmering in her hands distracted her and Ririka's attention for a moment. A bow appeared in her hand, fashioned of gold. A quiver also appeared on her back. Pulling out an arrow and slinging it in the bow. Relena aimed straight at Ririka. "Did I mention, I've remembered how to kill you with this?" she asked coldly. Ririka glared at her. "You won't keep me away from Heero!" she screamed flying straight at Relena. Letting the arrow fly, Relena immediately notched another one in it in preparation. There was a sudden flash of black and Kuwano gave a gasp of pain as was shot with the arrow straight through his heart.  
"Kuwano!" cried Ririka in horror as he looked up with pain-filled eyes. "Ririka… if it means anything to you… I've never stopped loving you… and I never will." Ririka felt something stir in her that made her entire life flash in front of her, it had never been Heero that had gone around with her, made her trust in him, made her laugh. It had always been Kuwano although she had been too absorbed in her stupid fixation to notice. She loved Kuwano with all her heart. "NO!" she screamed, the tears running down her face as the dying angel was slumped into her arms. "NO!" Her wings shifted immediately, back into the ebony black of the Arch Angel. "Kuwano…" she looked up into Relena's eyes. "I was a fool… I never loved Heero… I've always loved Kuwano… and now, now he's gone." She cried clutching him towards her.  
She felt a sudden pull and Kuwano was jerked away from her. She looked up to see a blue light emanating from Relena, heading straight towards Kuwano in blue ribbons of light. She knew that Relena was healing Kuwano with her magic. The magic of one of the strongest Peace Angels of all time. Kuwano's body shuddered before being enveloped in the light. His eyes opened and he looked straight at Ririka. "Ririka…" he said softly, the word barely passing his lips. Ririka's tears turned to tears of joy. "Kuwano!" she cried rushing forward to envelope him in her arms. He was stunned for a moment, before returning the embrace.  
A sudden cry returned Relena's attention back to Ikiru and Heero. She turned just in time to see Ikiru deliver a blow that sent Heero slamming into the mountain that they had carried the battle to. "Heero!" she cried trying to fly to him. She was suddenly stopped by Ikiru. "Give. Me. The. Feather." He said in a low voice. She tried to get away and to Heero. "I will kill him if you won't give me that feather." He warned her, his sword held at Heero's throat. "I…" Heero's eyes were staring at her. "I… remember… Relena, I love you! If you *ever* give him that feather, I *will* die!" Relena gasped. That was what their friends had been telling them, if they were to give the feathers to someone other than the two of them, they would be bound to that person forever instead of being set free. Relena glared at Ikiru. "Not in *this* lifetime, demon!" she yelled before a rush of blue light erupted from her forcing Ikiru to let go of her.   
She aimed an arrow right at him when suddenly, a whirl of white appeared. "No! Stop Relena, don't shoot!" Zoii was directly in front of Ikiru, her tears falling from her eyes. "Please, not Ikiru!" she cried. Ikiru's eyes widened at her. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. She turned to him. "I love you, Ikiru. I always have… but I couldn't allow you to take Relena and make her a demon!" Ikiru glared at her, "Then you have no need of being here." He shoved her away and flew directly at Relena. Relena saw the despair in Zoii's eyes. But she could do nothing for her. "Oh… if only Zoii could be happy…" she whispered.  
There was a sudden flash of light and in the center of it, she found the lady at the store where she and Heero had bought the painting. Noin. But she had wings this time and that was what surprised her. They weren't black, they weren't white. They were a silvery gray. Noin smiled down at her. "You too are the Destined Angels. Not even the Leaders have known this. I am Nemesis, the Balancer. Only I have the power to do what you cannot yet do. When you learn, I will lose that power. But for now…" she shot out her hands and a blast of purple light flew straight at Ikiru. He screamed a primal scream as the magic violated the black soul of a demon and destroyed it.  
He fell limp and started to plummet to Earth but Zoii caught him before he could. "What have you done to him?!" she cried up at Noin. "I have destroyed the evil within him." she told her simply. The wings of the demon disappeared and became the white of the Peace Angel." Zoii held him in her arms before he opened his eyes. As soon as he did, Zoii gasped at the love he saw in his eyes. Love that was directed at her. Her tears ran down her face falling onto Ikiru's, shining with happiness. Their lips met in their first kiss. Ikiru knew… nothing he could ever share with Relena would be like this.  
Flying towards each other, Relena and Heero immediately reached for the boxes they each had and opening them, took out the feathers inside. "Relena… I love you… I can now recognize the soul-bond between us." Heero's words were straight from the heart and Relena couldn't speak. She didn't need to, they could communicate without words. She simply gave him the feather that she knew belonged to him and he gave her the white feather from her own wings. The feathers began to glow before shaping themselves into a pendant that hung on each of their necks, a white stone in Relena's, a black stone in Heero's. Smiling happily, the two kissed in mid-air between the two couples already made and really matches made in heaven.  
Relena and Heero broke apart to nod to each other. They needed to complete their task. Swooping down, they dove beneath the clouds where the battle raged. The two radiated such power,that both sides, the angels and the demons dropped their weapons to look up at the Destined Angels. And all, demon and angel, bowed low to the ground before them. And with one movement, all, the whole of the beings, flew up, following the two to the Sky Kingdom where they would live in complete peace. A real paradise.  
~~~*~~~  
The End  
~~~*~~~  
Okay, so it was a little weird. But I can't stand a sad ending, I absolutely hate it. Call me a 'happily ever after' person. This story was made up after I read someone's story called 'Fantasy Wing' by someone called Sailor Shinigami, though I don't know who this person is, but if you read this, thank you for the idea of a fallen angel! Other than that, the gods and goddesses are all from Greek Mythology,(if you haven't already guessed from the numerous times I've told you) just in case you didn't know. Email me! Tell me what you think PLEASE! This is my first Alternate Universe thing. If you forgot or don't know it at all, it's i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com okay? Thanx.  



End file.
